


empty in the waterhole.

by sp201120122013



Series: Dangerverse [11]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp201120122013/pseuds/sp201120122013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt:<br/>FG/KK - "All the water has dried up, but we're oh so thirsty."</p><p>(originally posted 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty in the waterhole.

"Kobra, please."

Ghoul had his arms folded across the back of the chair in the diner kitchen, and he was looking overall limp. He had abandoned his vest and taken off his shirt as well, left with nothing covering his chest but a wide array of tattoos--half of them crummy stick-poke jobs, half of them done by the few people in the zones who still had guns and ink, who still knew how to use them. His hair was hanging soggy in front of his eyes, and his mouth was hung open and panting. "I'm so thirsty."

"I'm not doing that!" Kobra snapped, kicking one of the other chairs in the room. He still had his jacket on, and he was obviously just as overheated as Ghoul was. "Jet and Poison will be back soon. You can wait."

"It's--"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Kobra, seriously, please." Ghoul whined, leaning farther over the chair. "I'm gonna pass out."

"No!"

"What if they don't bring anything back?" he whimpered.

"They'll have something." Kobra barked at him. "And if not, you can deal with it."

"If it was Poison, you would."

"I would not!"

"I've seen you before." Ghoul sighed, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. "You've done it when we've been on runs before."

"What Poison and I do is none of your business." Kobra hissed through his teeth, his fists clenching at his side. "I care a lot more about him dropping over from dehydration than I do about you."

"If you can pull over and leak in Poison's mouth when he's about to drop, I don't see why you can't do it for me."

"Because Poison is my brother."

"Poison said we're all brothers out here in the desert."

"He only said that because of his stupid complex where he feels like he has to wipe everyone's asses for them."

"Kobra, just shut up and give me a drink."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

Ghoul reached out to make a grab for Kobra's belt, tumbling forward on his face instead. The metal of the chair crashed against the ground, and Kobra recoiled from Ghoul's hands, backing himself up against the wall.

"Don't you--"

"Shut up, Kobra." Ghoul slapped Kobra's hand away and hastily unzipped his pants, yanking Kobra's limp cock out. Kobra let a flurry of expletives loose and Ghoul just shushed him, positioning his face close to Kobra's crotch. "It's already out. Do it and get it over with." Ghoul said shortly, opening up his mouth.

"You're not going to make me."

"Do it. Do it before Poison gets home."

"What the fuck does he have to do with anything?"

"Do you really want big brother to catch you with your pee-pee in another boy's mouth?" Ghoul drawled, looking up at Kobra. "Come on. Just get it over with."

"Fuck--fucking--fine." Kobra snarled, grabbing Ghoul by the hair and shifting him over to the left. "Just--give it a second."

It took more than a second, and more than a few seconds, but eventually Kobra was able to start a stream of piss into Ghoul's patient mouth. He didn't move, but Kobra tightened his fingers in Ghoul's hair as soon as he started pissing nonetheless. Ghoul's hands rested gently against Kobra's knees, and he easily guzzled down almost every drop. A few stray spots of piss landed on Ghoul's sweaty chest, but he didn't pay any attention to them.

"A-are you done yet?" Kobra asked, once he had run dry. His palms were starting to sweat as Ghoul licked a couple of spare drops off of the tip of his cock.

"Yeah." Ghoul licked his lips and got to his feet as Kobra hastily tucked himself back into his pants. Both of them snapped their heads to the hallway as they heard a door crack open and two pairs of boots stomp in.

"Hey, we got a few crates of shit. Anything happen while we were out?" Poison asked, poking his head around the corner and into the kitchen. Kobra immediately ducked his head down, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Nah. Nothing really." Ghoul responded.

"You guys weren't waiting too long, were you?"

"Nope. We did just fine."

"KK? You okay? You thirsty?"

"I don't want anything." Kobra said, stomping through the kitchen and pushing past Poison on the way out. "Give it all to Ghoul--he's the one who gets dehydrated easiest."


End file.
